Draco's First Real Love
by Loralie
Summary: Spin off of Ron Weasley's Fan Fiction.. Draco remembers some fun times had during the Dueling Tournament...
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a Draco/Cali romance spin off from Ron Weasley's Fan Fiction. For those of you who already know Cali, and would just like to get to the _real_****story, click to the next chapter. This character is someone I made up especially for Ron's Fic, so you might need to know a little background information if you didn't read that, or if you just want to know more about our spunky friend. Just so you know though, there are spoilers for RWFF.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately). Well, I suppose I own Cali and her family and junk! ^_^

***********************************************************************

Cali Misnet is a girl from America who transfered to Hogwarts her fourth year. Her father, Richard was born in England, and also attended Hogwarts. He was a very good student, on the Quidditch team for Hufflepuff, and was overall a very good wizard. There were high hopes for him. But he ended up falling in love with an American woman, Catherine Johnson (also a wizard) who was writing a feature story on European wizards in London.

They got married and he moved to America with her. They settled down in Arizona and had Cali Sarai. She started attending a wizarding school when she was eight years old. She was immediately put on the Quidditch team, and mastered the position of Chaser.

When she was 14, her father was asked to take a job in the Ministry of Magic back in England. It was a job offer he couldn't refuse. When they arrived in London, Catherine applied for a job at the daily prophet, and was hired as a feature story writer.

When she arrived at Hogwarts, it was the first year Hogwarts held the House Dueling Tournament. Only students in the fourth year or older are allowed in this tournament. There are preliminary rounds in each house to determine who will duel for their house. Three students from each house will then be chosen to go into the final duels. The winner of the Championship Duel will receive sixty points for his or her House. This duel was suggested by Professor Snape, as a way for him to earn some extra points for Slytherin so they could win the House Cup.

Well, Cali was a Gryffindor and was one of the students selected to be in the tournament. When her time came to duel against Draco Malfoy, she couldn't keep her hormones from controling her wand, and summoned Draco to her so she could kiss him. And kiss him she did. He ended up giving her the tickling charm and she couldn't stop being tickled. She was sent up to the Hospital Ward so she wouldn't break a rib or something.

Eventually Draco was sent up to the Hospital Wing by Ron (yes, Ron) and was nursed by none other than Cali. She ended up seducing him in his hospital bed, but before they could go very far, Madam Pomfrey came in and stoped them.

Well, contrary to what happened according to Ron, that was all that happened between those two. They finished the year out without ever speaking again. This is where our tale begins.......


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Okay.. for those of you who read RWFF and skipped the little Cali Info thing, this story ignores Ron's little blip about how Cali and Draco were all over each other after the duel tournament. After the incident in the hospital wing, they never spoke again. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately). Well, I suppose I own Cali and her family and junk! ^_^

***********************************************************************

Draco Malfoy woke up one morning with an large, greyish-brownish owl pecking on his forehead. When he opened his eyes, he didn't recognize the large, greyish-brownish bird. But he did see a white envelope with red pink hearts speckled all over clutched in the owl's feet with his name and address written on it.

"This better be worth waking me up at seven in the morning on my first day of summer holiday," he told the unfamiliar messenger, as he removed the girlish envelope and opened it up. When he did this, a bunch of sparkly pink and white glitter jumped out and danced around his head. "AHH! What the -- " He took the letter out and began to read, in search of an explanation for all this.

_Dearest Draco ~_

_It's me, Cali Misnet, from Hogwarts. Do you remember me? Heck, how could you forget? Well, you definitely can't forget that awesome make-out session we had in the Hospital Wing. That was totally unforgettable! I know we didn't really talk much after that, but I just want you to know something. I want to tell you that I really like you. As more than a friend. And I don't know about you, but I felt some real chemistry between us. Will you be my boyfriend? I know I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin. But you know what? I'm a pureblood. And that's all that matters, right? Will you be my boyfriend? Write back soon please._

_Sincerely, Cali Misnet_

Draco just sat and stared at the letter. He started to reminisce back to the days of the Dueling Tournament....

"Ready Misnet?" he said. But Cali just looked at him like a cow looks at an oncoming train. 

"Hey! Wake up American!"

"Wha-- Oh.. yeah I'm ready for this. More than you know, Draco," she said, with a sly smile across her face. Draco wasn't sure what to make of this.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's get started," she teased him, and put her wand up to her face, as he matched the gesture of the salute. They brought their wands down, turned around quickly, and walked to opposite sides of the dueling mat. As they faced each other again, Draco winced at the smirk Cali was giving him.

_Oh my gosh.. what was _that_ all about?_ he wondered_ Was she flirting with me? Man, the hot girls never flirt with me. I'm always stuck with girls like Pansy. Actually just Pansy._ He heard Snape's voice signaling the duel.. "all right students, on three. One.. two... three."

"Accio Draco Malfoy!" Cali cried out, as she pointed her wand directly at him. A bright stream of light poured from the end and shot straight at her competitor, and encircled him like a lasso. Before Draco could realize what was going on, he was flying across the room toward Cali, who was now beaming from ear to ear. He stopped suddenly, inches away from her face. But he did not stay motionless for long. She had wrapped her non-wand hand around the back of his neck and pressed him to her face, when she kissed him. _Holy Merlin! What's going on here?!_ Draco thought in panic. _I've never kissed anyone before! She's going to think I'm a loser!! I have to get out of this!!_

"Miss Misnet!" Snape yelled.

She had a good bind on him for about three seconds, before Draco got away and shouted out "Rictusempra!!" his wand pointed at Cali, standing only 3 feet away. The spell hit her hard, and Cali immediately broke out into hysterics and fell on the floor, rolling around to try to get the tickling to stop.

"Ahh! It tickles.. ooh heee hee EEKKK! stop stop STOP PLEASE!!" she cried out between bouts of laughter.

Later he was in the hospital wing after dueling against that cheating little rat, Ron. He had been sleeping for quite some time, considering that he couldn't feel pain if he was asleep. But he awoke suddenly to a bright pair of blue eyes directly over his head.

"AHH!! Cali, what are you doing?! Get away from me!" he screeched. He looked around for someone to help him out of this awkward position, but no one was to be found. "Where's Madam Pomfrey?"

"She's at the feast with the rest of the school. She asked me to keep an eye on you.. and did I ever! You know Draco, you're so adorable when you sleep!"

"Er - thanks, I guess."

"And you know what else?"

"What..."

"You're even _sexier_ when you're awake. Its a shame you didn't win the duel, I was hoping you would. And I'm so glad I got to duel against you. The way you shout out those incantations - so deliberately - it sends chills up my spine." She moved closer to him once again. But contrary to what he thought, Draco wasn't the least bit uncomfortable with this. He was actually a little turned on. _What are you doing, Draco?_ he scolded himself. _You're a _Slytherin_! She's a _Gryffindor_! You can't be feel--_"And I don't know about you," she continued. "But I definitely felt some chemistry when we shared that wonderful kiss in front of the entire school." She didn't speak for a short while, but instead was stroking her fingernail along his forehead, teasing his hairline. "Well, got anything to say?"

Draco thought for a moment, then spoke, shortly. "No." It was so simple, yet so great; because it was true, he didn't have anything to say. He lifted up his head just a little then pressed his lips against hers, and immediately started to caress her back. His skin was still burning a bit, but he didn't care. He immediately felt her tongue slip inside his mouth and play games with his own. Her fingers were tangled up in his now disheveled hair, and she put a knee on the bed to hoist herself up and next to Draco. She reached down to the bottom of his shirt and slipped her hand inside and started to slip it over his head.

"Cali-- I-- this is--ohhh" he groaned.

"MISTER MALFOY AND MISS MISNET!!" they heard a surprised Madam Pomfrey scream out. "I told you to keep your eye on him, Miss Misnet, not your face!!"

Cali quickly removed her hand and jumped off the bed, as Draco sat up in his bed and combed a hand through his matted hair. "Sorry," they both said shortly, faces completely red.

He couldn't help but smile at this. He had to admit, he did like making out with her. And he did wish they had gotten together after that, but for some reason, they actually never spoke again. He didn't understand why. Especially since she was so hot. He got out of bed and went over to his desk. He took out a piece of parchment and began to write:

_Dear Cali-_

_Hello. Its Draco. I got your letter bloody early this morning and started remembering those kisses and what not. And I got to admit, I really did enjoy them. And I did feel that "chemistry" you speak of. _

Draco stopped writing for a little bit and reread what he already had down. _Looks good_ he thought to himself. He kept going.

_I also think you're totally hot. Have ever since you came here. Must be that American glow. Oh and just for your information.. I just got out of bed, so I'm wearing nothing but boxers. Sure, I'll be your boyfriend. Let's get together soon so we can hang out and stuff. I got enough rooms here in my mansion that no one could even find us if we wanted to make out. Owl back soon so we can make arrangements and the lot._

_Your dream boat, Draco Malfoy_

He looked over his letter one more time. "Man, I'm smooth as a baby's bottom. No wonder she likes me," he said out loud. He looked in the mirror and smiled at himself. "Hey there sexy! How _you_ doin?" He chuckled, folded up the letter, and put it in an envelope. 

He went back over to the owl and told it to take the letter back to Cali, but not before picking up some of the glitter and blowing it on the poor thing. "Out you go," he said, and let the messenger out his window.

He went over to his closet and started getting dressed. _Today's mission,_ he said to himself, _to find the perfect Make Out room._


End file.
